Digimon Adventure 02:A Blast From The Past
by bekronthegreat
Summary: A Continuation Of How It All Begin Taking Place 2 Years After The Battle With Armageddomon DISCONTINUED until further notice...
1. Since That Day

_Hi all! BTG is back! I apologize for the long wait but I assure you it will be worthed. Anyway enjoy my second fanfic and don't forget to review! -BTG-_

DISCLAIMER:I (DO NOT) OWN DIGIMON

_{Prologue:Since That Day}_

It's summer of 2005 2 years since the battle with armageddomon that almost destroy the world has ended and things were starting to return to least for some people…..

~Tai~

I was out on the soccer field the sun was high in the sky, the weather was beautiful,and there was a refreshing breeze in the air.I was feeling good as I yelled out to my teammates for the ball.

It was a good game,Well it was good because we were totally kicking the other team's crowd was going wild as I ran down the field with the ball in my feet,expertly working my way through the defenders and towards the goal.

Suddenly,I noticed someone in front of me. There's someone standing between me and my glory.

"This guy just don't know when to give up" I said to myself as I was doing the "rainbow flick"and before he knew it i was already in front with the ball still in my possession

"That was easy…"I said to myself that is before I notice someone's feet that was trying to tackle the ball away from me

"Shit" I said as I was falling to the ground luckly im not injured but the offender got a yellow card so our team got a free kick. and soon enough my teammates were gathering around me making sure I was okay I think...

"well it's about your range I think you should take it Tai" said Takaki one of my teammate

"You sure? " I said still feeling a little bit sore from the earlier tackle

"Sure were sure just aim for the goal Tai " Said Keita another one of my teammate

"Okay then but just in case i want you guys to run towards the goal"I said to both of them

"Roger captain" they said with a mocking tone

"Quit joking will ya?" I said rather annoyed

"Alright alright sheesh Tai we know you're girlfriend is here you don't need to get all tense"They said referring to sora of course. Sora and I were always very close before she dated Matt she used come to my training ground which of course causing an uproar for the whole team. my teammates already knew that Sora was going out with Matt,who happens to be the most popular guy in school and also happens to be my bestfriend,though it's already been 3 years since their dating each other I still found it painful looking at them hand in hand with each other…..like now

Since this happens to be the final the whole school decided to watch. I can hear a lot of girls calling my name. Though im the captain of the soccer team im was nowhere near 'Matt the rockstar'that has his own fan girls screaming his name who happens to watch the game with happens to watch the from a special place. and by special I mean the team's bench.

"Come on Tai take the the shot" Sora said from the bench trying to encourage me. I swear she couldn't be more obvious

"Come on "captain"take it"Matt also said from the bench

"See even your girlfriend said so"They said again

"Would you please just go to you're position?" I said rather pissed I didn't mean to but when it comes to Matt and Sora I just couldn't help it

"Okay okay you don't need to be angry you know" They said as they were running towards their position

As the opposition lining up their wall I was preparing to take the shot my leg were still hurt because of the earlier tackle.

"Well this is nice" I said to myself as I grabed the ball and put it in to position

And with that he blew the whistle and I kick the ball flew in a curved trajectory and hit the post.I was worried at first but it turns out it hit the inner side of the post and the ball bounce in to the goal.

"GOAL!" I can hear it echoing all over the field as the referee blew the final whistle.I also see that the entire team were rushing towards me and started to threw me

"Nice shot tai"Takaki said he was the first to congratulate me

"Well 'captain' would you do the honor?"Keita asked pointing at the thropy

"Nah you do the honor my leg is killing me" I said as im walking towards the bench I looked back a little I can see Keita , Takaki and the rest of the team was rushing towards the podium where the throphy is while I continue walking I can see Sora waving her left hend while Matt firmly holding her right hand.i can feel the pain increases and spreading through out my body.

"nice shot" Sora said

"Thanks" I replied sheepishly

"Well done tai let's celebrate burgers on me" Matt said

Then Izzy came running with his laptop on his hand and a panic look on his face. Im pretty sure he was hungry...

"Well Izzy care to join us for the celebration?" Matt asked

"Guys we got emergency did you bring you digivices with you? Oh by the way congratulation Tai"Izzy said

"Thanks Izzy so...whats the problem?"I asked

"The Sovereigns are calling us to the digital world they said there's something wrong with the fire wall"Izzy said

"What about the other's? I said

"I already sent them a message they should be on their way"Izzy said

"Then what are waiting for lets go"Matt said

"Wait we cant open the portal here there's too many people " Sora said

"You're right lets go to the computer room'Izzy said not realizing my awful smell

"Wait guys I need to change" I said desprately wanting to get some shower

"There's no time Tai" Izzy said "Just change when we get back"

"Okay okay...Then lets go" I said running full speed ahead towards the computer room ignoring my increasingly intense and awful smell

As we got to computer room izzy who is preoccupied with the task of opening the portal left the three of us in to an akward silence until Sorawho realized that i was getting really uncomfortable by my own smell breaks it by handing me a perfume

"Here hope this could help" Sora said while handing the perfume

"What this?" i said being a total idiot "It's a perfume duh... try it it may not be one of yours athlete cologne but it should help for now" Sora said "Thanks" i said while trying to hide the fact that i was blushing. Well i used to neglect this kind of problem but as i grew older i get this urge to show Sora my best look. Of course at the end it didn't work.

"okay guys the portal is ready"Izzy said with that I rushed with spraying the perfume which proved to be too much

"Hell Tai you're using it too much"Matt said responding to the strong scent

"I cant help it beside we need to go" I said with that matt droped the topic and get his digivice out

"Well would you do the honor 'captain?'" Sora asked with a rather teasing tone It 's this side of her that I like she was able to tease the uneasiness away. She was always so cheerful,beautiful,smart,and….

"Um hellooo earth to tai we need to go dude.."Yelled Matt bringing me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh right sorry…DIGIPORT OPEN"I screamed as the intense white light suck the four of us to the digital world

Well that's the end of the first tuned and don't forget to review

_NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON_

_-BTG-_


	2. Mount Holympus

_Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update im having a hard time putting the story together but it's here! So enjoy the second chapter and please keep those reviews coming! _

–_BTG-_

Disclaimer:Me:"At last after all this year my plan for owning the right to digimon has finnaly completed!mwahahaha!"

Tai:"Oh no you're not! All digimon copyright belong to toei!"

Agumon"Yeah"

Me:"Mwahaha those fools at toei are nothing to me! and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Tai"Then we will stop you!Agumon Lets give this guy a lesson!

Agumon:"Right Agumon Warp digivolve to…Wargreymon!"

Will agumon and tai able to defend the rights of toei? Find out on the next chapter!(But seriously do I look like someone who owns digimon?)

_{Chapter 2:Mount Holympus}_

_~Kari~_

"Ugh where is he! Tai should've kicked those rich kids butt hours ago!" Davis said

while pacing back and forth in front of the tv_(to those of you who watched 02 the tv I was talking about is a portal)_.Being an exact copy of my brother he somehow "inherited" my brother hot-headed attitude .Of course he had grown a lot since the first time he went to the digital world but still I guess that part of him just never change .Of course lately my brother hadn't show this side of him .He's a lot more quite now at first I thought "wow he's really grown up now" but when T.K told me that his brother and Sora were dating then It hit me .As far as I can remember my brother and Sora were really close .Even when I was young I can remember that it was my brother and Sora who had taken care of me, when my mom is not around that is. Sora is like a sister that I didn't have and I sense there was something more between them .I have managed to get the truth from my brother by using harsh and intense interrogation (I just hid the TV remote and forced him to eat mom's "holy casserole" not sure if that was harsh but made him eat moms cooking really bring him to his knees).I found out that my brother had feelings for sora .Of course I was excited by this. But that Christmas when I found out he was dumped by Sora I feel sorry at my brother and rather pissed at Sora .But I cant really do anything as time went on I start to notice that my brother has "problem" with smiling .Something he's very good at .My brother was always very cheerful he always seem to get the rest of us going. then again he was the leader ,well not entirely since Davis has taken charge of the new digidestined but still he still play a key role. As these thought race through my mind I saw the portal lit up.

"Finally! About Time they got here" Davis said as he walked closer to the portal

"No Davis! stay away from the…" T.K said tried to warn him but it was too late

"About time you…."Brugh".." Davis was cut halfway when he was caught by my brother, Matt ,Sora ,and Izzy who just entered the digital world and is instantly trapped beneath the plie.

_~T.K~_

Poor Davis well.. I tried to warn him. Well this has always been a problem for us. earlier when we got to the digital world I was the one trapped on the bottom of that pile. The rest of us was trying to hold our laugh beside Yolei of course who's laughing really hard .i was trying my best not to laugh and walk over to help him out followed by the rest.

"You ok Davis?"I asked him still trying to hold the urge to laugh

"Hmmmphmphhm" he said followed by a riot on top

"Tai get of you reek !" my brother said

"My laptop! Oh my poor laptop!" Izzy screamed in horror as his laptop get crushed

"Im not on you im down here now get of you're crushing Davis!" Tai said trying to save his apprentice

"Ouch my back….You guys ok?" Sora asked nonchalantly to the rest who suffocating down below. I swear sometimes she really resembles Tai. Of course she grew up in to a charming young lady but i guess since she grew up with him it's just inevitable.

"No!" Tai ,Matt , and Izzy said desperate to break free.

"Okay okay I getting off sheesh talk about sympathy" Sora said who was lucky enough to end up on top of the pile gets off and quickly followed by the rest. I couldn't help to laugh after seeing Tai trying to "Unearth" Davis while Izzy being overdramatic, desperately trying to make his laptop was okay. I swear sometimes Izzy just couldn't be more sensitive .

"There there you're gonna be fine" izzy said while wiping his laptop and check if it was working

"You ok buddy?" I said while helping davis to get up on his feet

"I think so " davis said trying to get some oxygen to his lungs

"Hahahaha that was hilarious I wish I get that on tape" Youlei said still laughing

"Haha thanks a lot Yolei while i was busy "Welcoming" Tai and the others you just stand there laughing like a hyena.." Davis said which only made Yolei laugh even harder.

It's been weird I think. when we first came to the digital world we used to argue all the time. Tai even said that we were like him and matt back in the days. Of course right now my brother and Tai were best friends and so was Davis and i.

"You ok?" my brother said while holding Sora's hand of course he was being concern of his girlfriend safety

"Im fine thanks matt" sora said with a reassuring smile

For a spit second I can see Tai's face filled with pain and after Kari told me that tai has a crush on Sora I kinda feels sorry for him but I cant really do anything.i cant just walk up to my brother and said "Hey Matt your best friend has a crush on your girlfriend". My brother used to be a lone wolf. It was Tai and Sora who changed it. Now he was one of the on the top of the hot guy list at his school because of his cool guy attitude along with Tai of course. I don't know if Matt and Sora notice but lately all of us could see that tai is different. well most of us thinks he's just growing up but Kari told me that's not the case. on our first adventure Tai was a happy,hot-headed,optimistic,brave,and charming leader. Of course back then his hot-headed attitude could've gotten us killed if it wasn't for Sora that is. She was able to put some kind of a leash around him and Tai just couldn't say no to her. Back then I did realize that Tai and Sora were really close but I cant really think of anything beside friendship of course that was due to the fact that I was just a kid back then love was still a world apart for me. Since That Christmas I can see Tai is changing. He's a lot more mature, quite, and somewhat depressed. Of course we rarely see it, Tai was really good at hiding his emotion. I think as a leader he just didn't want to make us worried especially my brother and Sora. Even though my brother and Sora were dating and being all lovey dovey and stuff , the three of them remains as best friends of course that would mean Tai is the third wheel but I think he's fine with it. Tai seems stronger then he looks, mentally and physically. He really grew up since then. He has become a great leader for us and a great example for Davis who he trusted to inherit his legacy. Of course the truth is that Davis and I were rivals. We all knew that Davis was head over heels for The truth is I well..kinda had feelings for Kari. But I cant really say it. First is because simply..im scared and second is that Tai is extremely overprotective over Kari. He absolutely wont let anything happen to her. Well Kari has grown up and Tai seem to trust her a little bit more but he still putting some kind os a leash over her. Of course Kari was uncomfortable by this and she does told me a lot about his problem but I cant really do anything. I've seen Tai's dark side when he was fighting with my brother dragging along their digimon with them and almost beat the crap out of each other , and well…I was terrified by that. My thought was cut short when Tai had pull himself together and told us to gather around.

"Okay Izzy what seems to be the emergency that has to put my trophy lifting ceremony and my shower aside? Tai asked still trying to get his eyes away from my brother and Sora

"I knew you won way to go Tai! Oh I wish I could see those losers face"Davis said excitedly and quickly interrupted by Izzy

"Do you mind Davis? I got an e mail from gennai he said the Sovereigns have something important to tell us. he told us to come to a place called mount holympus"

"What the hell is mount holympus? And why haven't we heard of it?Davis asked which was a surprise since he rarely listen to anything Izzy said

"it's because it was the home for the Sovereigns and it's a very secretive place I could say it was digital world version of heaven."Izzy said

"Well we never heard of that place before how are we gonna find it?" Sora asked while holding my brothers hand which of course give Tai quite a punch

"Well Gennai sent me the coordinates it was near a place called 'folder Valley' the journey would take awhile on foot so I suggest we take to the skies" Izzy said who refers to Imperialdramon.

"But why does it have to called mount holympus?"asked Davis being curious and idiotic at the same time

"Well you see Davis since the digital world is a copy of earth it refers to our world for its layout and mount holympus which a copy of mount Olympus at earth which refers to ancient Greece mythology as…."

"Um Izzy if you don't mind could you give Davis his history lesson when we got back? im stared to chocked by my own smell" Tai said cutting Izzy's lecture short while Tai's comment got a little giggles from the rest of us.

"Well what are we waiting for then V mon lets go!" "you too Wormmon "

In an instant the two digimons digivolve in to their mega form Imperialdramon who at our previous adventure provided us with light speed transportation.

"Well hop in" Imperialdramon said lowering his back so we could get on .After all us was on board a blue dome rises over imperialdramons back and it started to hover above the ground and before we know it we were off to mount holympus.

_Well that's all for now thank you for reading and please people R&R stay tuned for the next chapter! –BTG-_


End file.
